


Justified

by wneleh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e14 The Prodigal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Teyla's completely justified. Completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified

Michael's clinging by his fingertips, and John wonders how to get him up.

No, there's no safe way. They have to wait until he pulls himself up, or falls.

If Teyla would just step on Michael's fingers, she'd be justified, and save them all the trouble of more fighting, then a trial.

John starts to call for backup, then pauses, because Teyla's standing too close to Michael - ankle-grabbing close.

Then -

One swift kick has dislodged a hand; a second later, she's kicked the other.

John can't read Teyla's expression. It's not relief, nor regret, nor accomplishment.

It doesn't matter. She was completely justified. Completely.


End file.
